Cinderella Ain't Gonna Cut It
by Allyjames15
Summary: Ally can't seem to get a break. He dumb step mother and her two flying monkeys called daughters make her miserable, and her stage fright won't allow her to preform on her ice skates to win money to get out of that hell hole. And Austin Moon really doesn't help with his Hockey head friends keep making fun of her because of her girly dancing but she knows she can play their game.
1. Hockey Heads

AN: this hit me randomly when I was thinking about the movie ice princess. I think this could be cool. Tell me what you think! review please!

* * *

I zoomed around the ice rink, my heart pounded and my soul was put into every spin, every leap, ever turn, and ever stop. I played the song over and over in my head trying to choreograph the routine to my heart's content but when she couldn't figure out the biggest part of the climax I slid down on her knees and smashed my face into my hand. I had so many of the moves figured out but that one part always got to me. My long black sweat pants were getting worn through and my sky blue dri fit hoodie was worn think so much that it no longer acted as warmth.

I sighed then slowly stood up and skated to the edge of the rink checking my watch. It' a good thing I stopped because it was nearly time for the hockey team ,or as I liked to call them "Hockey heads", were about to begin their practice. I climbed up the stands and sat down half the way up and watched as the team of twenty poured in. Two of them bumped into each other and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. These guys were such bozos.

And there was the head bozo himself. Austin Moon. That guy sure lived up to being a blond. He blew a whistle and all the Hockey heads stopped and swarmed around. "Ok team! I want seven laps around while I set up the goals! Go!" He blew the whistle again and the team began to circle laps. I took off my skates and just laid them down on the floor and plopped my feet down on the seat in front to rest them while I watched the practice. I always wound down after my practice by watching the hockey heads play.

It was a good laugh. I leaned back against the other seat behind me and watched as they "Skated" laps around the rink. Please! Those guys wouldn't know what skating was if it ran up to them naked and introduced themselves formally. I watched for a while longer then realized that if I didn't hurry up then the she devil would defiantly keep me away from the rink for a while. I sighed and stood up taking my skates with me. God this was annoying. What normal 16 year old girl has to come home at exactly six in the afternoon?

I took one last look at Austin then began to walk down the bleachers. I hadn't made it two steps before I slipped down the rest of the way to the first level with a loud crash.


	2. Have a good day Princess

AN: i'm actually pretty excited about this story so tomorrow the chapters will be longer. today is just to see what yall think! Review please r=tell me what you think! the one with the longest and best review will be one of the sisters or another important character! send me your name so I can add it. PM me.

* * *

Another day another game to win. I skated into the rink first as I always did then my guys followed after. I watched them skate out proudly, that is until two of them skated into each other and fell to the ice. I face palmed then blew my whistle. The twins may be idiots but they were wicked goal keepers. I blew my whistle and the guys skated to me. "Ok team! I want seven laps around while I set up the goals! Go!" I blew the whistle again and they began to skate. I skated to the end and began to bring in the goals but then I heard a scream and a hard crash.

For once it wasn't the team. They crashed after the first crash. I sighed and skated over to the side where the scream came from. " Up! Give me ten extra laps!" The team groaned as I yelled over my shoulder. I had an inkling who that was and my suspicions were confirmed when I looked over the railing. Allison Dawson. I smiled at the groaning form on the floor, "Well I it isn't my favorite ice dancer. How's it going princess?" She sat up sharply rubbing her head, "Don't call me that Hockey Head Moon!" I just loved annoying that girl. "When you stop calling me and my team Hockey heads then I'll stop calling you princess, princess." Her eyes flashed angrily as she stood up rubbing her head, "why don't you and you're Hockey heads just go and fling that puke across the field? I don't have time for your form of teasing." She began to walk away but I followed her around the rink, "Three things princess, One: it's not fling we don't fling things, two: it's a puck not puke that we play with and three: don't you need your skates?" Ally stopped in her tracks and glared at me then scrambled back or her skates then ran into the locker rooms fuming.

I chuckled and turned back to my team, "Ok guys! Let's do some drills! Two lines! Dez! Hold the drill for a minute. I'll be right back." All the boys oooed as Austin chased Ally into the locker room. "Shut it guys! Two laps while I'm gone. Everyone groaned and began to skate. I was good to be the captain.

I knocked on the door to the girl's locker room and head a very angry, "What do you want?!" I couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Look Princess, I didn't mean to upset you. Just came to say sorry."

"Just go away Hockey head." I rolled my eyes smiling, "Well princess have a nice day."

"Don't call me Princess!" I skated back with a huge smiled plastered on my face. I just loved annoying that girl!


	3. A Restless Sleep

AN:this is a boring chapter but it's important for you to know how they treat her. also i'm really tired and I can't think but I will post my schedual on updating today so check my profile to see it. review if you must

* * *

I walked into the house trying really hard not to be noticed, but just my luck… the two monkeys were waiting for me. "Where have you been Allison?" said the stupider of the two, Jessica badgered. I rolled my eyes as she flipped her prefect blond strait hair. " I was sidetracked by getting you and your brain," I said nodding towards her sister who was ten times smarter than Jessica but even that wasn't saying much, " your beauty masks." Not that they help. Jessica may be stupid but at least she was kind of nice looking…if it weren't for all her acne, but Veronica was extremely…un easy to the eyes. It was almost like they didn't care how they look. They go to the spa every week end and get fixed but by the time they got to half the week they were back to their usual ugly selfs.

"Mother is not happy about this," Veronica said in her squeaky voice. "I can handle Vivian." I walked passed them giving them their face masks and going to the kitchen to begin lunch. I really didn't have time to argue with the two in the living room. Vivian walked into the kitchen and frowned, "Sweat heart why are you so late? I told you I wanted you here by six." She checked her watch, "It's six ten. You know what I have to do right?" I knew what was coming…but I wasn't happy about it. "No meals for two days. You forced my hand. " I groaned, " that's not fair Viv! I haven't eaten in four days! Please I promise that I won't be late again! I promise just please Viv! Let me have a proper meal!"

"Sorry Ally. No meals. Now my little pig dropping finish mine and your sister's dinner then strait to bed." Vivian walked out into the dining room leaving me in the kitchen. Great. Just great. What am I supposed to do now? I could sneak food but I she finds out again I could be starving or a whole week! My stomach grumbled and I covered it up. I had to risk it. I was starving now! I looked around and saw a bowl of small cherry tomatoes that were meant for the salad but she guessed that if she ate two or three, the witches wouldn't notice. I popped them into my mouth then began preparing the food.

After I served the food to the three in the dining room I ran out into the shed that was on the other side of the property. It was pretty worn down but I fixed it up a little bit. It was now painted blue on the inside and had a small couch and a tiny bed but it was comfortable enough. She had an old guitar next to her dresser and a key board under her bed. She lay down trying hard to fall asleep. At least in her dreams she didn't have to deal with this! She didn't bother to put on her . after tossing and turning for what felt like hours she fell into a restless sleep.


	4. Happiness

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. I groaned and turned over. I looked at her clock. It made me shoot up and scramble around. I was beyond late. Someone had snuck in and set my clock alarm wrong. It was now eight twenty and class had already started! Ugh! I pulled my hair into a pony tail and changed into anything that I could find.

I sighed as I ran all the way to school.

The rest of the day was plain torture. I tripped at breakfast, then later on some random girl I didn't know pointed out that my shirt as inside out and that I was wearing to different shoes though very similar. All I wanted to do was get to the ice rink. The only place I could really escape to was there, and yet I had to share that with the hockey heads.

The final bell rang and I shot out of the school as fast as I could. I left all my school things in my locker which by the way is by the boys restroom…I swear my life could not get worse. I began walking as I got farther away from the school. Relief washed over me. Vivian thought I was working. I mean I was. I loved what I did but I don't get played until I win. I've been practicing for the biggest competition that was known to figure skating. The grand prize? Let's just say Vivian would be far behind me then.

I got to the rink and stepped inside. I walked into the locker rooms and changed into my old sweats again and strapped on my skates. I decided that if I could come up with random routine maybe I could do something right? I skated on to the ice and saw that Lois was up at the control center, "Lois!" He looked down smiling, "Hey Ally! What you need?"

"Play my song?" I yelled back at him. He put his thumb up and I got in my opening position. Little did I know that a certain blond was hiding and watching.

I sat on the top stands. You could call it hiding, but then I again I was in plain sight. Some music started and I recognized it. She began to dance to it.

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a foot print to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the queen

Emotion was poured into ever single move of the

Dance and I wondered how she related to it.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

She began skating very fast and tucked her arms in at the next

Line, while jumping and twirling. It went well.

Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal don't feel

Don't let them know

Well now they know

She jumped up when the next line began then skated

Backwards in a small oval.

Let it go

Let it go

Can't hold it back any more

Every first let it go she twirled.

Let it go

Let it go

Turn away and—

She stomped on the ice making a chip that

I'd have to pay for later. Great.

Slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm range on

The cold never bothered me anyway.

She sunk down, "Lois stop the music!" The music stopped and she sighed standing, "There's something missing…" I stood up and clapped slowly, "Nice job princess." Now that she was doing a princess song I was never letting that nickname go. She jumped a little and slipped. I chuckled as she rubbed her back. I climbed down and she stood up skating over to me with an annoyed face. "you seem to always fall when ever I'm around. Do I really have that affect on you?" I smirked, "Please. Can't you just go spit on something some where with the rest of your disgusting friends?" I rolled my eyes laughing, "you don't give you do you princess? So when you're done with your little girl's game why don't you step off? I'm in a need to practice some hockey."

"the I guess you're staying here for a while because I'm not leaving hockey head." She skated away but I yelled out to her, "Happiness." She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me confused, "what?"

"what your performance needed. I got the anger in the beginning, and the sadness but the happy…it ain't there princess. When you get that. You have a show." She scuffed and continued to skate but I smiled and sat down watching her. She was good but she still didn't have the happiness. That's when I knew…I was going to help her. Even if it was against her will. And the smile appears.


End file.
